Benutzer Diskussion:Dan Kuso
Forum u. Chat Melde dich doch in Unseren Forum und im Chat kostenlose an Hallo Hi, Bakugan freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 16:53, 23. Mai 2009 Hilfe Dan kuso damit du dich hier besser auskennst könntes du dir diese hilfsseiten durchlesen bitte *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/2 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/4 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/5 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/6 --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:41, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Team auf jeden fall du alls leiten und ich als stellvertretner leiten--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 06:05, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :du bist der leiten also darfs du auch die Mitglieder auswahlen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 06:09, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich esse demnächst Führstuck--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 06:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich mache jetzt schluss bis in 11 tagen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 06:21, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Kritik Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich bei deiner Zurechtweisung meiner Wenigkeit auf die Nachricht, die ich auf MtaÄs Disku hinterlassen habe. Dazu möchte ich anmerken, dass Marc-Philipp und ich uns sehr gut verstehen und wir des öfteren über die teils sehr belustigende Rechtschreibung in diesem Wiki reden. Meine Nachricht stellt also keine direkte Kritik oder Provokation dar und sollte auch nicht zu ernst genommen werden, sondern ist als Anspielung auf unsere zahlreichen Diskussionen zu deuten. Ich werde zukünftig meine Nachrichten so formulieren, dass man sie nicht falsch verstehen kann. Ansonsten finde ich es aber beachtlich, dass du Marcs gesamte Disku durchgelesen hast... wow :) --Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 14:24, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, wobei noch zu bemerken wäre, im Bezug auf deinen Kommentar bei Krustenkäse auf der Disku. Auch ich bin sehr jung und bin der deutschen Rechtschreibung kundig. Außerdem schluder ich nicht irgentwas schnell dahin, sondern nehm mir Zeit und korrigiere meine Fehler meist schon beim Schreiben selber. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 16:15, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On ach wenn intressieren denn wohl die Opfer hauptsache wir sind sexxxy wenn die nicht Schwimmen können, können wir ja nix dafür xDD Damon love Elena 19:28, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hey wie gehts dir so?? wenne nicht weiß wer ich bin ich bins pamela (wir sind langsam aner sexy) Damon love Elena 19:08, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja ich hatte einen schönen Urlaub--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 04:53, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :nein habe ich nicht--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 04:57, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich arbeite bloss von freitag bis sonntag--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:01, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ja an bem bakugan fanon wiki zu arbeiten--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:09, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::werde ich haben--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:14, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::was meinst du mit Helfen die Farbe das logo die hauptseite--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:42, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich kann dir jederzeit helfen dafür bin ich ja auch ein bisssen bei wikia als helfer will ich mich ja auch bewerben du kannst das wiki jetzt gründen und ich helfe dir dabei--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:48, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :wie findes du die farbe meiner Unterschrieft--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 05:52, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::was für ein wiki wird es denn--für http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Laximilian_scoken/Sig?action=raw ist gescheitert 06:03, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::kannst du mir denn Link geben--[[User:Laximilian scoken|'Max' (Laximilian scoken)]]talk@Bakupedia 06:10, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::bist du noch on--[[Benutzer:Laximilian scoken|[[User:Laximilian scoken|'Max'(Laximilian scoken)]]talk@Bakupedia]] 06:23, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo bin erst jetzt on habe verschlafen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 05:39, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :wie findes die Unterschrieft am ende von mir mit dem bild--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 05:53, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::die trage ich weil ich in wikianswers (de) Admin bin--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:03, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::im deutschen bei 30 wiki's im englischen bei 2 spanischen 1 Franz. 1 Italischen 1 pt 1--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:07, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::mein bestes was ich wieder aufgebaut hatte war von MtaÄ Gegründet worden hier der Link http://de.papermario.wikia.com --Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:18, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich gehe gleich oFF (10min)--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:33, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :hast du scgon mal auf wikianswers button am ende meiner Unterschrieft gekligt dann kommst zu wiki--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:36, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich muss jetzt schluss machen schönen Tag noch--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:44, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Skype ich habe in Skype ein eigenden Chat für bakupedia angelegt--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 04:46, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: http://www.Skype.de und denn bakupedia chat findes du bei lezte änderunen oben in denn roten kastren--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 04:51, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::kannstr mich ja heute noch anrufen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 05:26, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :und wann meldes du dich bei Skype an--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 05:39, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::und klappt das denn schon mit Skype--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:31, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::nein auc keine SMS mehr--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:34, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :hier deine Neue Unterschrieft Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png :--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:44, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für denn netten Text--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:02, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::meine Eltern haben ihn auch gelesen und überlegen noch--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:05, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ich muss jetzt schluss machen --Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:12, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ich passe gerne auf--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:47, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::gehe mal ab und zu in das forum von uns (extern)--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:08, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke Danke ich habe sehr viel spaß hier, und werde versuchen viele beiträge zu machen! ^^ Schöne Weihnachtszeit! :) Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 08:27, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Online Ich habe eine Frage wann bist du denn so online in den Ferien(zeitangaben wie 18-20 Uhr oder so) PS: Anworte bitte auf dieser Diskuseite--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:47, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wann bist du mal da Hallo ich würde mal gerne wissen ob du nopch aktive mitarbeites weil ich dir sonst die bürokraten rechte enziehen melde dich bitte--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:09, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Mein Laptop war kaputt und ich muste mir einen neuen kaufen deshalb war ich so lange nicht hier (mein Vater wollte nicht das ich an seinen gehe...). Natürlich arbeite ich jetzt wieder aktiv mit. Währe nett wenn du mir sagen könntest was in letzer Zeit so alles passiert ist.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 11:16, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ganz viel ist in letzter Zeit passsiert wir sind bei youtube haben ein goggel suchmaschoine Gästebuchund einen Aktiven Bot (meiner haben es endlich mit der programmierung hinbekommen) neue Admin und alte rausgeschmisssen eine eigene E-mail für Bakupedia (Bakupedia@gmx.de) und so weiter--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:23, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist ja eine ganze Menge... ich freu mich richtig wieder hier arbeiten zu können und alles neue mal anzuschauen. Also ich bin wieder mit von der Partie hier auf Bakupedia.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 11:26, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Die beste nachricht des Jahres zurzeit ich arbeite seid dem du nicht mehr da warst fast nur noch ganz allein hier das war voll di kake aber jetzt haben ich ja wieder einen Helfer(guck mal youtube acunnt an wir laden die neusten neu vestroia folgen hoch cool nicht war) :)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:29, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Mega cool!!! Da ich ab Montag wieder Schule habe kann ich mir also auf dem YouTbe account die verpasten Folgen ansehen. Ich schick dem acc nachher mal mit meinen beiden eigenen accounts eine Freundschaftseinladung. Ich werde dir versuchen fast jeden Tag hier zu helfen, da ich ja leider manchmal Laptopverbot bekomme (meistens wegen miserabelen Schulnoten...).Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 11:35, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Musste mehr lehren und dann auf eine gute zusammenarbeit--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:36, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Übrigens ich muss leider off, weil ich jetzt meine Cousine im Krankenhaus besuchen gehe (sie hat die Mandeln raus bekommen. Ich bin heute abend wieder on (dann schick ich auch in YT die Freundschaftseinladungen). Also bis demnächst Kumpel.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 11:39, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::ok bin denn ganzen tag über on musste mal meinen Zeitplan angucken bin jeder egal ob schule oder nicht mindesten 3 stunden online hier--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:41, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bist du bei Jappy Hey ich wolte mal fragen ob du bei Jappy bist --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:03, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, denn ich höre jetzt erst zum ersten mal davon (übrigens muss ich mir auch noch Skype wieder neu downloaden, da ich es jezt wieder noch nicht habe...) was ist das denn? Drago wir neu gemacht Ich möchte den Artikel Drago und die weiteren sachen dazu neu machen und würde gerne das du in der zeit keine änderungen an ndiesen artikel vornimmst ist das inordenung--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 12:43, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Geht klar! Du hast mein Ehrenwort. Ich hab's eben bemerkt das sich da was geändert hat. Sag bescheid wenn alles fertig ist.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:15, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Fragen Wäre ich Admin könnte ich es selbst machenGruß Monstermaster7 06:30, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Toll für denn Spurch werden wir dir auch nicht die Adminrechte geben wenn du viel und gut mitgearbeitet hast (500-700 bearbeitungen) können wir nochmal über die Adminrechte sprechen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:38, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte so die Admin rechte nicht ich weiß jetzt ich nerve wollte es doch nur gut meinen denn du bist auf Bakupedia mein Bester Kumpel ich werde dich dann eben icht mehr nach antworten Fragen und arbeite nur noch aleine :-(Gruß Monstermaster7 13:01, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :OK--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:14, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) HSP Wie kriegt mann HSPGruß Monstermaster7 07:09, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin News Blog Bakupedia hat jetzt ein eigenden Blogseite für Admisn gemacht guck doch mal an hierBlog:Bakupedia Administratoren News--Laximilian scoken Hallo Wie gehts? Ich hab schon über 20 bearbeitungen.Colette Brunel 17:08, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jetzt sinds über 35.Colette Brunel 19:17, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Adminrechte Da ich sehe das du nicht mehr wirklich hier mitarbeitest habe ich dir die Adminrechte genommen--Maximilian (talk) 17:20, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC)